My Other Half
by KJFlygirl87
Summary: My take on the finale. Harm and Mac decide to go in a different direction from what the show presented.
1. Default Chapter

**Title: **My Other Half

**Author:** Kirsten, My version of what happened after the finale.

**Rating:** Teen or PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I don't own JAG, otherwise we would be seeing Harm and Mac getting old and having babies and celebrating anniversaries and all the jazz. I also don't own Keith Urban or anything related to him, although I wish that I did.

**Author's Notes:** I know, I know. There are going to be a million of these. But I wanted to do my own. I hope that mine will be different from everyone's and I hope that JAG fanfiction will continue for a long, long time.

And I'm gonna love you like nobody loves you

And I'll earn your trust making memories of us

I wanna honor your mother

I wanna learn from your pa

I wanna steal your attention like a bad outlaw

I wanna stand out in a crowd for you

A man among men

I wanna make your world better than it's ever been

Keith Urban, _Making Memories of Us_

**Chapter One:** **Memories**

"Then what happened, Aunt Harriet?" Mattie Grace Johnson Rabb asked.

Harriet looked around at the faces in the living room. "You know what happened, Mattie, but I'll tell it anyway. It landed in General Cresswell's martini!" she said, laughing. Harriet Sims-Roberts could remember that night in perfect detail. Captain Rabb in his dress whites, Colonel Mackenzie in that beautiful red dress, love sparkling in both of their eyes

Mac laughed as she looked at her best friend, "Thanks Harriet."

"You're welcome, ma'am." Even though it had been twenty-five years since Harriet had left the Navy, she still couldn't call Mac by her name.

Mac thought back to that night with a smile on her face. Here she was, sitting around her living room with some of the most important people in her life.

There was Mattie Rabb, her oldest daughter, who was engaged to a teacher at the Naval Academy. Then there was Bekah, her third child, and then the baby, Mia. Trey, Matt, Jeff, Harm, and some of the boys are off flying in Harm's Stearman.

Jennifer Coates was sitting next to Mattie, finally an officer, and Julia Reyes was next to her. Verese, Sturgis's wife was there, along with their daughter, Penny. Cammie Cresswell-Roberts was also there and their daughters, Anna and Lucy.

But then there would be Admiral Chegwidden, out flying with the boys if he was still on this earth. And Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez. And Clayton Webb. All gone. All that remained were memories.

"Mom, will you tell us the story again?" Bekah asked her mother.

"Bekah, you know the story."

"But Julia doesn't."

Mac looks over at Julia, "I don't think Julia has heard the whole story. I know that most of you have. But I'll tell it again."

"Thanks, Mom!" Mia said, "This is one of my favorite stories."

"Once upon a time…." Mac began to tellher story, the most important one of her life.

**End Chapter One.**


	2. Chapter Two: A Love Made in Heaven

**Author's Notes:** Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I've been sick for the past couple of days so I will try and work to get this done. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own JAG. Or Keith Urban

You're such a pretty little thing

I wanna put a wedding ring on your finger

Baby can't you see that we were meant to be together

Yeah the joinin' of our hearts was written in the stars

We've got a love made in heaven

So baby take my hand I wanna be your man forever

All day long I can't think of anyone else it's true

And I have loved you since you were a little girl

You mean everything to me and you're all I'll ever need in this world

Keith Urban, _I Wanna Be Your Man (Forever)_

**Chapter Two: A Love Made in Heaven**

I watch as Bud flips the coin as Harm hugs me tightly. I'm not quite sure how I want it to come out. Part of me wants Harm to lose so that I don't have to give up my Marine Corps career but I also don't want to give up his amazing Navy career.

"There it goes!" Bud calls as it lands in the General's martini.

I burst out laughing, this is so like our relationship. Harm looks in the general's glass, laughing, "It's on its side."

"Great." I say, looking up at Harm, "I guess that fate has spoken."

"Guess so." Harm says before looking at the General, "Sir, I don't think we've made a decision yet. We wanted fate to decide and fate has told us."

"You still have ten hours." The General points out.

Harm looks at me, "Marine, I think that we need to talk this over. But, first, we have to do something."

"Oh we do?"

"Yes," he says, looking at our friends, "You are all invited to Sarah's and mine's wedding in front of the Lincoln Memorial in half an hour."

"I can't believe it!" Harriet says, "I'm so happy for both of you." She hugs both of us.

Harm drives both of us over to the Lincoln Memorial where Chaplain Turner is waiting for us. I get out of the car and follow Harm up the steps.

Chaplain Turner opens his Bible as our friends: Bud and Harriet, Admiral Chegwidden, General Cresswell, Jen, Sturgis; gather around us. It's a shame that Mattie, or Chloe, or Uncle Matt can't be here with us.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Harmon and Sarah in holy matrimony. The Lord has blessed and will continue to bless these two people who have decided to join in this holy union together.

"Harmon, do you take Sarah to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forth, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Sarah, take Harmon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this forth, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"May I have the rings please?"

Harm takes two rings out of his pocket and hands them to Chaplain Turner, "A ring is a circle that goes on forever, just like the love between Harmon and Sarah. Harmon, take the ring and place it on Sarah's hand and repeat after me."

Harm takes the simple gold ring and slides it onto my finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"And Sarah, take the ring and place it on Harmon's hand and repeat after me."

I take Harm's simple gold band and slide on his ring finger, "With this ring, I thee wed."

"And by the power invested in me but the United States Navy, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harm leans and kiss me, "I love you, Mrs. Rabb."

"I love you too, Mr. Rabb."

Everyone starts clapping as Harriet rushes up to hug us. Bud shakes our hands and the Admiral kisses my cheek and shakes Harm's hand.

"Well, you two, you have just a few hours to decide what you're going to do." General Creswell says.

"We know sir. We'll let you know tomorrow morning at 0800."

"That's good, considering your flights are supposed to leave at 1000." The General says as he leaves.

I turn to Chaplain Turner, "Thank you so much for doing this for us."

"It was no problem, Colonel Mackenzie. I'm just so happy that we could do this on such short notice."

"I appreciate it very much, Chaplain." Harm says, shaking his hand.

"Thank you, Harm, for allowing me to take part in such a wonderful event for the both of you. God bless you both."

"Thank you, Chaplain."

After saying good-bye to everyone else, we head back to Harm's apartment. Harm leads me up the door before picking me to carry me across the threshold.

"Harm! What are you doing?"

"Carrying my wife across the threshold. Umm, Mac, could you get my keys out of my pocket?"

I laugh and reach into his pocket and pull his key chain out. I grin when I see the key chains hanging off of it. There's a duck in sailor suit, a Tomcat, and a 'World's Best Dad.' "Here you go." I say, handing them to him.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Rabb." Harm says, opening the door and setting me down.

I look around Harm's apartment and see roses everywhere. Red and white roses are everywhere. I don't even want to know what the bedroom looks like. "Oh Harm." I breathe, "It's beautiful."

"I thought that our first night together should be special."

"Oh, it will be." I say, reaching up to kiss him.

I wake up a few hours later. Harm is snoring next to me. The moonlight is streaming through the window. It gives me just enough light to see my hands.

My left hand is newly adorned with the simple gold wedding ring. So simple but yet it means so much. Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb. Sarah Rabb. Lt. Colonel Sarah Rabb. I like that. Mrs. Sarah Rabb. I like that even better.

On my right hand is my Marine Corps ring. I love the Corps and I love my job at JAG. After Uncle Matt dried me out, I need someplace to belong. And the Marines gave me that sense of belonging. But since I've met Harm, I can't image my life without him. How can I choose? How can I choose between the man that I love and the career that career that mean so much to me? Someone once said that love conquerors all.

"Mac?" Harm asks, opening one eye, "Everything okay?"  
"Yeah. I was jus thinking."

"Having second thoughts?"

"Of course not!" I say, looking down at him. His blue-green eyes have a sleep look to them and he looks so sexy for 0316 in the morning. "Everything okay?"

"I don't know. I adopting Mattie but I don't know if I can take her out of the country. But if I take her to San Diego, she can have good care and I could be with her and we could be near my parents."

"What about the Navy?" I ask, picking up his hand.

"I've had a good career but nothing is more important than you are to me."

"Harm…"

"I know, I know. You go to San Diego and get us set up and I'll stay here to take care of things and then later, Mattie and I will come and join you. I'm ready to follow you where ever you want, Sarah."

"I love you so much." I say, tears falling down my face.

"I love you too." He says, kissing my tears away and before pulling into his arms for a few more hours of sleep.

Harm and I leave to meet with the General. He seems okay and accepts Harm's resignation letter with grace. "It was pleasure working with both of you."

"Thank you, General." I say as he shakes our hands.

"God speed, Commander, Colonel."

"Thank you sir." We say, coming to attention and turning on our heels.

"See you in San Diego, Jen." I say, smiling at the young woman. She comes to attention and smiles at us.

Harm takes my hand as we walk out of JAG, "So much time has been spent in this building. But it's time to time to move on."

"Indeed it is." I say, squeezing his hand, "Come on, flyboy, let's start something new."

**End Chapter Two.**


	3. Chapter Three: My Only DaughterInLaw

**Author's Notes: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I don't know that much information about Harm's parents so I went with my best guess. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** don't own JAG or Keith Urban

I wanna thank you for the love that you give me

And the sun that you put in my sky

You don't know how much you're lifted me up

But I feel so alive

That I could fly

I could fly, oh

Keith Urban, _I Could Fly_

**Chapter Three: My Only Daughter-in-Law**

Harm and I walk into the airport and check him in. He can't come to the gate with me and I really don't want to say good-bye here.

After we check me in, Harm pulls me over to the side, "I don't want to say good-bye, Mac."

"Harm, it's only for a little while."

"I know. I love you Sarah. Will you call me as soon as you get there?"

"Of course. Leave your cell phone on."

"I will." He says, reaching down to give me a hug, "I love you."

"Love you too." I say, reaching up to kiss him. "See you soon."

"Bye Mac." He says, letting me go.

I go through security and wave to Harm as I walk down to the terminal.

My flight is long and tiring but it feels so good to be in San Diego.

"Sarah!" I hear a voice call my name and turn to see an older couple walking towards me.

I realize that they must be Harm's parents and I smile at them, "Mr. Burnett? Mrs. Burnett?"

"It's so good to meet you, my dear. Please, call me Trish."

"Thank you, Trish."

"I can't believe that you and Harm finally got married! When he called us to tell us, I was so excited!"

"Trish, calm down. You're going to scare the poor woman." The older gentleman says, taking my carryon from me, "Here, Sarah, let me take that."

"That's okay, Mr. Burnett."

"Frank, please, and please, allow me." He says.

"Trish, how did you know when I was coming in?" I ask, turning to her.

"Harm called us as soon as you left Washington. He was all excited about something. When I questioned him, he told me that you two had gotten married last night and that you were coming to San Diego for your own command. And I told Harm that we would make sure that you were doing well. Harm told me that wasn't necessary but I insisted upon for my only daughter-in-law."

"Trish, I could have stayed at the VBQ."

"Nonsense. You will stay with us."

"Trish, I can't ask you to do that."

"Don't worry about it. That way you can focus on finding a house for your new family."

Frank leads us to baggage claim and he picks up my bags. Franks leads Trish and I outside into the beautiful sunny weather to where a bright red Chrysler convertible is sitting. Frank pops the trunk and puts my luggage in the trunk. He hands the keys to me and I look at him, "What's the meaning of this, Frank?"

"I rented it from the company so that you would have something to drive. Hop in and we'll get you back to the house." He says, smiling.

Fifteen minutes later, I pull up in front of a beautiful beach house. It's the biggest house I've ever seen. Frank instructs me to pull up in front of the garage and I turn it off. I get out and glance up at the beautiful house, "It's beautiful, Trish."

"Thank you. Come on, let's get you inside. You look like you could freshen up a little."

"That would be great."

Trish leads me up to guest room, tastefully decorated with pale pink roses. "Trish, it's beautiful."

"Thank you. Frank and I will be downstairs if you need us."

Frank brings up my suitcases and he and Trish leave. I lay down on the bed and pull my cell phone. I have to call Harm.

"Rabb." He says when he picks up.

"Hey sailor."

"Hi Mac. How's San Diego?"

"Warm. Sunny. I wasn't expecting to meet your parents though."

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that."

"That's okay. They're really great, Harm."

"Yeah, I guess." He says, "Hold on, there's someone who wants to talk to you."

I hear the phone being passed and Mattie screams in my ear, "Mac! I can't believe it!"

"Hi Mattie."

"I can't believe that you and Harm got married."

"I can't believe it either." I say.

"I'm so excited about coming to California to meet Trish and Frank."

"Have you ever met them before?" I ask, taking off my pumps and opening my suitcase to find some comfortable clothes.

"No but I can't wait. Look, I have to go. Harm is motioning for me to give him back the phone. Bye Mac."

"Bye Mattie." I say as I hear the phone being passed back to Harm.

"Marine, I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"I will. Love you Harm."

"Love you too, Mac." I hang up the phone and look down at my wedding ring. I hope that Harm and I will be together soon.

Something smells amazing and I walk down the stairs to find out what it is. Frank is out on the porch, cooking steaks while Trish is in the kitchen making a salad and some kind of veggies.

"Smells good, Trish."

"Harm told me that you like meat so I had Frank cook up some steaks for you." Trish says.

"Harm doesn't know what he's missing." I say and smile, "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"If you want to cut up these carrots that would be great."

"Sure." I say and take the knife from her, "Trish, how much has Harm told you about our relationship?" I ask, needing to know how much his mother knows about her new daughter-in-law.

"Harm has always kept in touch with us, whether by mail, phone calls, or e-mail. He told me that he loved you as soon as he saw you and I've heard everything that's gone on between you two in the past few years."

"Did he tell you that I am a recovering alcoholic?" I say, focusing on the movement of the knife against the carrot, not at Trish's face.

"Yes, he did. Don't worry, dear. I'm just so happy that Harmon finally pulled his head out of the skies that he loves so much and admitted to you that he loves you. As long as Harm loves you, that's enough for me."

I smile as I feel the tears come into my eyes. Changing subjects, I ask, "Do you have any funny stories about Harm as a child?"

"Of course I do! Speaking of children, are you and Harmon going to be giving me grandchildren anytime?"

"You know about Mattie, right?"

"Yes. She sounds like a lovely girl and I cannot wait to meet her."

"She's a great match for Harm." I say.

"Trish, the steaks are ready!" Frank calls from the porch.

"We're coming, dear." Trish replies.

After dinner, I take a long walk along the beach, trying to calm my mind for tomorrow.

I wake up the next morning and put on my uniform. Today's the day. Today I will become the new JAG at Naval Station San Diego.

I put on my uniform and make sure that every ribbon and insignia is straight. I pick up my cover and purse and slip into my pumps. Perfection.

After breakfast, Frank gives me directions to the base, I hop in the convertible and pull out of the driveway.

I park and go inside, my briefcase and purse in my hands, to my new job. Here we go.

**End Chapter Three.**


	4. Chapter Four: Days We Will Remember

**Author's Note:** Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I don't know how old Mattie is so I'm guessing that she's about fourteen. If anyone could let me know, that would be great!

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own JAG or Keith Urban.

These are the days we will remember

These are the days we will remember

These are the days we will remember

These are the days we will remember

So take 'em by the hand, they're yours and mine

Take 'em by the hand and live your life

Take 'em by the hand and don't let 'em all fly by

C'mon, C'mon now

Keith Urban, _These Are the Days_

**Chapter Four: Days We Will Remember**

"Ma'am, there's a call for you on line two." Jen says.

"Thanks Coates." I say and pick it up, "Mackenzie."

"Hi Mac."

"Harm. What a nice surprise. What's up?"

"Can't a guy call his wife?"

"Sorry, it's been busy."

"How's it going?"

"Pretty good. We're excepting a new lawyer today."

"I hope that he's good. Anyway, could you possibly fly to D.C. this weekend?"

"I think that I could fit that in." I say and smile.

"Good."

"How's Mattie?"  
"She's improving everyday. The doctors think that they're going to release her in a few weeks." Harm says and I can image the smile on his face, "She says hi."

"Tell her I say hi back. I miss her, Harm, and I miss you."

"I miss you too. Look, Mac, I have to go."

"I'll call you with my flight info." I say, "I love you, Harm."

"Love you too. Bye Mac."

"Bye." I hang up the phone and glance at the picture on my desk. It's of Harm and I in Afghanistan. It's one of my favorites and it's been sitting on my desk since Harm gave it to me.

I turn back to the case file and sigh. It's gonna be a long three days.

"Ma'am, there's someone here to see you." Jen tells me ten minutes later, buzzing me on the phone.

"Send them in." I say, looking down at the case file on my desk. I hear the door open and then hear it close.

"What can I for you?"

"You can hug your husband."

I look up and smile as I see Harm standing in front of me, a smile on his face and one hand in his pocket. He looks sexy as hell.

"Harm, what are you doing here?" I ask, getting up and hugging him tightly. He feels so solid beneath me.

"Visiting you. Actually, I flew out here because I wanted to show you something."

"Oh really?" I ask as he reaches down to kiss me.

Our reunion is interrupted by a knock on my door. I sigh as I pull away from Harm, "Enter."

The door opens and a small, petite woman pokes her head in, "Am I interrupting anything, ma'am?"  
"Come in. You must be Lieutenant Julianne Reyes." I say, sitting down. I motion for Harm to sit down as well.

"Yes ma'am." She opening the door and coming to attention.

"Close the door and have a sit." I say as I wait for her to sit down, "Lieutenant Reyes, this is my husband, Harmon Rabb."

"Sir." She says, shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Lieutenant." Harm says, getting up, "Mac, I'll see you later."

"Bye Harm." I say, waiting for him to leave before pulling out her personnel file. Glancing through it, I look up at her. Her jet black hair is pulled into a tight bun, no make-up, and simple gold earrings. "Let's see. Harvard, double major in Spanish and history and then Harvard Law. All honors. Associate partner at Lawson, Jenkins, and Stabler. Lieutenant, welcome to San Diego."

"Thank you ma'am. I'm very happy to be here."

"Good. You can get started on your first case. You will be defending Petty Officer Andrew Williams on the charge of grand larceny." I say, passing her the case file.

"I'll get started on this today, ma'am."

"Great. Dismissed."

Lieutenant Reyes comes to attention and leaves. I hope that she's as good of a lawyer as her record shows.

I drive to the Burnett house that night with a sense of anticipation. Harm's here. I know that it's only been a week since I last saw him but I miss him dearly. Pulling into the driveway, I realize that Frank's Jaguar is not parked in its usual space but instead, there's a Navy blue sports car.

I grab my briefcase and purse and after opening the porch door, go up to my room. I change into some shorts and a tank top before finding some flip-flops. I love this weather. I love swimming in the ocean and I love the feeling of the sun on my shoulders when I go running in the morning.

Going down the hall, I peek into Harm's room. The walls are covered with posters of planes, cars, and a woman in a swimsuit. Typical man. I smile when I see the models of planes and of course, the picture of Harm and his father next to his bed.

I go down downstairs to the kitchen, where I see Harm standing over the counter, cutting something. I sneak up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist, "Hey sailor."

"Hey." He says, turning around to kiss me gently.

"Something smells good." I say, looking at what Harm's making for dinner.

"Yeah. Pasta salad. Can you set the table?"

"Sure." I say, getting out plates and silverware, "Where are you parents?"

"Mom's at the art gallery and Frank's having a business dinner." Harm says, taking the pasta salad out to the porch, me following him.

We enjoy dinner in quiet silence, listening to the sounds of the waves hitting the sand and the screams of happy children as they play in the later afternoon.

"Come for a walk with me." Harm says.

I slip off my flip-flops before going downstairs, as does Harm. We go down the stairs as Harm takes my hand. We walk silently down the beach, letting the cool water gently lap at our feet. We don't need to say anything.

"Mac, I don't know how to bring this up." Harm says, breaking the silence.

"Take your time, Harm."

"When I went to visit Mattie the other day, there was young man there. He looked a lot like Mattie so I figured that he was a cousin. But then Mattie introduced him as her brother."

"Her brother?"

"That's was I said. Mattie told me that Jeff had run away after their mom died."

"How did he find out about Mattie?" I ask.

"He went to the house and a neighbor told him about what happened. Mattie was shocked to see her brother."

"I'm sure that she was." I say, "How old is he?"

"Fifteen."

"So he's a little older than Mattie."

"Yeah. Mac, there's one more thing that you should know about Jeff."

"What?"  
"He got his girlfriend pregnant."

"That's so sad. What about his girlfriend?"

"She doesn't want the baby but he wants to keep the baby. He's scared for his baby, his girlfriend, and his sister."

"That's understandable."

"Mac, you know that I…us to adopt Mattie. I was wondering if we could handle another child. Especially one that comes with a new baby."

I sigh and lean my head against his shoulder, "Harm, you should know that I want to adopt Mattie. But Jeff brings another element to the picture. But I can't split them up. They're brother and sister and siblings need to be together. What about Tom?"

"They haven't found Tom but I don't think that any judge is going to give him Mattie back." Harm says.

"Harm, I want to meet Jeff before I make any decisions."

"How about if you fly out back to D.C. next week?"

"I think that I can handle that." I say and smile up at him.

"Good." He says.

"Then maybe you could explain the poster in your wall of that supermodel." I say and laugh as he turns red.

"Mac…."

**End Chapter Four.**


	5. Chapter Five: This is Gonna Work

**Author's Notes:** Sorry that this took so long to get out. I've been extremely busy with my senior prom and then all of the after-prom stuff. Oh, as much research as I've done, I'm kind of making some stuff up. Please bear with me. I hope that you enjoy it!

**Disclaimers:** Still don't own JAG or Keith Urban

And maybe it's a little too early

To know if this is gonna work

All I know is you're sure looking

Good in my shirt

That's right

You look good in my shirt.

Keith Urban, _You Look Good In My Shirt_

**Chapter Five: This is Gonna Work**

"Mac!" I hear Harm call as I walk out of the gate. I smile and rush over to him, hugging him tightly. It's been too long. "I've missed you." He whispers in my ear.

"Me too." I say and pull away from him to reach up and kiss him. It feels great to be near him, to feel him beneath me.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Harm says, taking my hand.

It's a chilly 63 degrees in D.C. and I pull my coat out. After picking up my luggage, Harm leads me out to the Lexus and we go back to Union Station.

"Home sweet home." Harm says, opening the door and putting my luggage down. The apartment is mostly still boxed up but he's unpacked a few essential things. "What do you want for dinner?" he asks. I've missed hearing him say that. The last time I heard him say that was a month ago when he flew in to tell me about Jeff. I've talked to him several times since then but it's not the same.

"Let's order pizza." I say, lying down on the couch.

"Half veggie, half meat lovers?" he asks, picking up the phone.

"Yeah." I say, looking at the picture on Harm's coffee table. It's of Mattie and a boy, who I assume is Jeff. He has Mattie's short, honey-colored hair and blue eyes.

Harm places the order and then comes to sit down the couch, moving me feet as he sits down. He slips off my shoes and smiles when he sees my bright pink toenail polish, "Like the nail polish, Mac."

"Thank you. How's Mattie doing?"

"Feeling better every day. She and Jeff can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait to meet him." I say, "Speaking of Mattie, I think that I may have found us a house." I get up and open my carryon, ruffling through it until I find the pictures and the descriptions. I hand them to Harm, whose eyes light up when he sees the two-story beach house, "It's on the beach, has four bedrooms, three baths, an office, a master bedroom suite, and a handicap ramp can be built and things added for Mattie."

"It's beautiful, Mac. Have you expressed an interest in it?"

"I told the agent that my husband needed to approve it but yes, we were interested."

"Good. Do you like it?"

"I love it! It's beautiful. I'll call Danielle on Monday."

"Come here." Harm says. I sit down next to him and lean my head against his shoulder, "I missed you so much."

"I know. It's been crazy. We got slammed with six heavy cases and I had to help Julia out."

"How's she doing?"

"She's an amazing lawyer." I smile. Julia reminds me a lot of Harm, with the same tenancy and loyalty. "Oh, a Captain Wicks says 'howdy'."

Harm smiles, "Daisy."

"Daisy?" I inquire.

"Sorry, Daisy Mae and I flew together on the _Seahawk_."

"She said that she has an opening for you."

"Really?" Harm's technically still in the Navy until his leave is up in a few days. He still has the right to transfer anywhere, "What is she doing?"

"She's a CO out at NAS San Diego."

"I miss Daisy Mae." Harm says, "She was the first woman pilot that I flew with. Amazing reflexes and a sense of humor. Her real name is Juliet but I guess that she went to some summer camp and got that nickname. Daisy's one of the best pilots I know. It would be great to talk to her again. Do you know what she's looking for?"  
"A part-time JAG and a flight instructor."

"That would be amazing." He says, a broad smile coming to his face. But then he turns serious, "Mac, I know how much you don't like it when I fly. Would you be able to handle me flying every few weeks?"

"As long as you don't fly off any carriers at night during a storm trying to get back for my wedding." I say and smile.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes." I say and smile.

"Great. I'll call Daisy tomorrow and then talk to the General." He says, leaning down to kiss me, "You look tired, Marine. Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." He says.

I wake up the next morning, snuggled safely in Harm's protecting arms. I sigh and close my eyes, trying to get some more sleep before Harm gets me up to visit Mattie and Jeff.

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispers in my ear.

"Harm, I'm trying to get some more sleep."

"Sorry." He says, kissing my cheek, "I'll shut up."

"Good."

The alarm goes off a few minutes later and the silence is ruined. I groan and get up, pulling my bathrobe around me. Harm stops me and I look over at him, "Harm, I'm cold."

"Sorry, it's just that you look in my shirt." he says, grinning mischievously. The shirt was the only one I could find last night. It's not the first one I've stolen from him and I'm sure that it won't be the last.

"Thank you," I say, "But I'm still cold." I pull on my robe and walk into the kitchen, "Harm, where's the coffee pot?"

"Packed."

"So no coffee this morning?" I whimper.

I hear the bed moving and drawers closing. Harm goes out of the bedroom, dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, his keys in his hand, "I'll go get my Marine coffee."

"Remember I want sugar." I say.

"Right. Bye." He says, lightly kissing me before slipping on his sandals and leaving.

I turn on the radio and open my suitcase, looking for some clean clothes to wear today. I find a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before going into the shower.

When I get out, Harm's back with the coffee. He hands one to me and then hands me a bag with a delicious smelling muffin in it, "A chocolate chip muffin." I say, pulling it out

"I figured that I would get breakfast while I was out. Enjoy and I'm going to go take a shower."

Twenty minutes later, we're settled in Harm's Lexus, driving towards Blacksburg to visit Mattie.

Before we go to the hospital, we stop at a motel, "Harm?" I ask.

"We have to pick up Jeff." He says, getting out and going up to one of the doors. He knocks and a young man, who I recognize as Jeff, pops his head out and smiles.

Harm and the boy walk back to the Lexus and I get out.

"Mac, this is Jeff, Mattie's brother. Jeff, this is Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Rabb." Jeff says, shaking my hand.

"Please, call me Mac." I say, "It's nice to meet you, Jeff. Harm has told me a lot about you."

"Thanks a lot, Harm." Jeff says, grinning at Harm.

"You're welcome." He says, "Let's go see Mattie. I know she is dying to see you, Mac."

Harm drives us over to the hospital. I like Jeff a lot. He's a great kid and he and Harm are getting along well, which is wonderful.

"Mac!" Mattie yells when she sees me come into her room.

"Hi Mattie." I say, going over to her bed and giving her a big hug, "It's so good to see you, sweetie."

"Let me see your ring." Mattie says, pulling at my left hand. I show her and she looks at Harm, "Dad, you really need to get Mac a diamond. I mean, c'mon. You can do better than that."

I look at Harm who shrugs, "Mattie, let me worry about Mac's wedding rings. How was physical therapy?"

"It sucked as usual. Is Jeff here?"

"Hey Mattie." He says, poking his head into the room.

"Hey Jeff. Soda please." She says, holding her hand out. Jeff opens it and hands it to her and she smiles.

"Mattie, Jeff, I want to discuss something with you." Harm says, sitting down. I sit down next to him while Jeff goes and sits next to Mattie.

"This is serious." Mattie says.

Harm glances at me and I nod. "Mac and I want to adopt you and Jeff, Mattie." He says.

Mattie squeals, "Yes! Yes! Of course!" Harm hugs her tightly and then kisses her cheek. I hug her again and she gives me a smile.

Jeff doesn't look so sure, "Harm, are you sure? I mean with all of my history. What about Dad?"

"I will never go back to live with Tom." Mattie says defiantly, "Harm is my father. And Mac is my mother. Please, Harm, let's get the ball rolling."

"Will do, sweetie. We need to start the adoption process soon. Mac has found us a house and I might be transferring out to San Diego."

"Harm, I thought that you quit the Navy." Mattie says.

"An old friend of mine offered me a job at San Diego. And I want to take it. So can you live with me being part of the Navy?"

"Harm, the Navy is your life. Your history is there." Mattie says, "Besides, maybe I can meet a handsome flyboy like you."

We all laugh before visiting some more with Mattie and Jeff. We drop Jeff off at the hotel before heading back to Washington. Harm wraps me up in his embrace as we lay together on the couch, soft jazz music playing the background.

"Thank you, Sarah."

"You're welcome, Harm." I whisper before kissing his cheek.

"Mac, c'mon, time for bed." Harm says, picking me up.

"I'm not tired." I say, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I am. Besides, I want to see you in my shirt again. It looks really cute on you."

"Harm, what am I going to do with you?"

**End Chapter Five.**


End file.
